Misaki's long day
by shadowsky16
Summary: Just a tiring day for poor Misaki. Please feel free to review or not.


Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romatica and never will.

AN: My first attempt in this fandom. Please be patient with any possible OOCness.

It had been one of those days where everything went wrong. First thing in the morning Misaki had been woken up by Usagi-san in a very unconventional manner and then Isaka-san and Aikawa-san came bursting into the room, catching him in said awkward position. After that, Isaka-san and Usagi-san had proceeded to argue loudly about the new book while the half-dead Aikawa stood back and watched.

Unfortunately, this was a 'normal' morning when living with the great author Usami. Misaki, being the responsible University student that he was, had slipped out the front door during the argument and walked to school. There he had been greeted by the assignment he had forgotten was due that day. Now, if it had been any other class the professor would have simply explained the grade deduction for every day overdue and left it at that. However, the forgotten assignment just happened to be in his one class with Kamijou the demon. So instead of a light scolding, Misaki had been treated to a full chewing out with some choice words being thrown in every now and then. And it just had to take place right in front of the entire class in which Misaki was the only one not to hand in the assignment. At that point Misaki had been fairly put out but he knew it was his fault for not finishing his assignment and had fully expected to be subjected to Kamijou-sensei's wrath. Later that day, when Misaki went to Kamijou's office to hand in the paper (secretly hoping that he could just slip it under the door or something) he was faced with an unexpected situation. The door to the office was open and Misaki could hear the voices of two men in what sounded like a courtroom case with the accused pleading innocence.

"Honestly Shinobu-chin, I did nothing of the sort!"

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the photograph old man?"

"Photograph? What Photograph?"

"Don't play dumb! The evidence is obvious!" The younger sounding voice growled, taking the tone of a supreme judge about to deliver condemnation.

"What do you mean evidence?! And where did you even get that?!"

"From your drawer." A short pause.

"You were looking in my drawer?"

"Yes."

"...You were in my apartment?'

"Yes."

"...And just how did you get into my apartment?"

"I used your keys, obviously."

"..."

The other man seemed speechless and Misaki took the silence as a chance to drop off the assignment. He carefully stepped into the doorway surprising the two men although one of them was more a boy. A high school student, judging from his uniform. Misaki couldn't help flinching at the boy's glare. It was almost as frightening as the Demon Kamijou. The taller man, however; looked grateful for the distraction.

"Hey there, you can come in you know."

Misaki blushed and managed to stammer something about whether Kamijou-sensei was there, which was completely stupid considering he obviously wasn't. The middle-aged man answered with an amused smile that caused the teenager to glare even more ferociously.

"He's not around, probably left with that giant boyfriend of his." Misaki eyes widened and he spluttered, unable to believe how openly the man talked about the Demon being homosexual. Meanwhile, the blond-haired boy continued to glare at him. Misaki really wanted to leave so he ended up shoving the assignment into the older man's hands and rushing out the door with a barely audible "Excuse me!" It was only hours later that Misaki wondered if he should have asked their names or if the dark haired man even worked there.

After the embarrassing office visit, Misaki rushed to the cafeteria where he was supposed to meet Sumi-sempai for lunch. There was no sign of his sempai and Misaki ended up sitting there for two hours(after many unanswered calls and texts) before Sumi finally sent him a short and blunt text stating, _'I'm sick. Fell asleep. Sorry, can't meet up today.'_

Misaki didn't consider himself bad tempered, but by this point his blood began to boil and he grumbled about how so many things could go wrong in a single day. 'This must be karma biting me in the behind for not moving in with Nii-chan while I could.' He thought miserably.

Sighing, Misaki decided to go to the store to pick up ingredients for dinner. Fortunately he had no afternoon classes so he could go straight home afterwards. Unfortunately, the supermarket was out of one of the ingredients he needed and the clerk told him it would be thirty minutes before it was replaced. Misaki began to agonize over whether he should wait or make something simpler for dinner, but before he could even decide, the item was replaced and he made his way to the checkout line feeling slightly happier. That happiness was short lived as he took in the huge line at the checkout counter. Apparently the store only had two open until one of the employees fainted, leaving only one left. This left Misaki standing in line for the next hour with Usagi-san texting him every five minutes claiming to be out of Misaki and telling him to hurry up. By the time he finally got out with the groceries it was nearly four and he knew that Usagi-san would be waiting impatiently and would probably jump him as soon as he got through the door. Misaki sighed, unable to imagine how this day could get any worse when he ended up colliding head on with someone and being completely knocked over.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Misaki looked up to respond and found himself having to crank his neck to its max to see the person's face. This guy was huge!

"I-I'm the one whose sorry," he stammered, "I wasn't paying attention." The giant gave a soft smile before offering him a hand.

"Nowaki ,what's going on?" someone asked and Misaki felt his blood run cold as the demon Kamijou came from behind the giant and looked at Misaki with curiosity. Misaki felt himself draining of all colour as the professor's eyes gleamed with recognition. "Hey, aren't you..."

"I'm so sorry sensei! I finished that assignment and handed it in I swear I won't ever do it again really I'm not underestimating literature I really just forgot what with Usagi-san always bothering me and having to do all the housework and keeping Aikawa-san from committing first degree murder and running into Usagi-ani and Usagi-chichi and being kidnapped and forced to go to expensive parties and onsens and eating strawberries everyday and I'm just really, really sorry!" And with that Misaki took off, leaving behind a very confused professor and his giant boyfriend.

"Hiro-san, that was..."

The auburn haired man shook his head, exasperated. "You know how I was telling you about those good-for-nothings on Valentine's Day..."

Finally reaching Usagi-san's apartment, Misaki was actually relived when the author grabbed him as soon as he got in the door. "I was getting worried about you. What took so long?"

Misaki only looked at him and sighed.

"It's been a long day."


End file.
